


A Cunning Escape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #599: Snape and the Slytherin traits: Cunning.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None. Poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Cunning Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #599: Snape and the Slytherin traits: Cunning.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Cunning Escape

~

“Must we?” Severus grumbled, approaching the Ministry. 

Harry smiled faintly. “I promised Kingsley we’d make an appearance. I’ve a plan to get us out quickly, though.” 

“Do you now?” Severus smirked. “When you told me you were almost Sorted into Slytherin I had my doubts, but perhaps I was mistaken.” 

“Or perhaps some of your cunning’s rubbed off on me.” 

“I do try to rub off on you as often as possible,” agreed Severus. 

“Behave,” murmured Harry as a passing witch gasped in outrage. 

“You’ve an hour,” said Severus as the first official approached. 

“Relax.” Harry smiled. “We’ll be fine.” 

~

“...Harry Potter--” 

Eyeing the crowd gathered about Harry, Severus contemplated slipping diarrhoea potion into the refreshments but discarded the idea. The results would be..unpleasant, and Harry would know it was him. 

Harry sagged. “Ma’am.” 

Reaching out, Severus supported him. “All right?” he murmured. 

“Tired--” Harry gasped as Severus lifted him into his arms. 

Severus smirked at the shocked faces. “He requires assistance when he gets like this,” he explained. “Goodnight.” 

Disapparating home, he set Harry down. “That was sudden,” Harry said.

Severus smirked, pulling him close. “Your cunning plan was taking too long.” 

Harry grinned. “Works for me.” 

~


End file.
